


Polaroid

by TinyBat



Series: This Will Be Your Legacy [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making long deserved memories with family hard earned and newly gained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of midquel/sequel to Words For You

Through either a small miracle or possibly a kind administrator, school had been cancelled in Storybrooke. Admittedly the fact that close to 3 feet of snow had accumulated in the past 24 hours had something to do with that fact but Emma Swan would take what she could get. She had never really liked snow, snow was cold, wet, dangerous to drive in, and a truly unholy pain to shovel. She had also spent far too many winters watching families play, shovel, and gripe about it while having none of her own, she wasn't going to miss a moment of it. Her husband had been kind enough to alert her to the fact that her son and step-daughter would be spending the day at home, but the fact that both children had sped into the room to tell her shortly after he had meant she would have found out anyway. Emma and Henry had adjusted very quickly to Jefferson and Grace's large house and the people who lived therein. Henry had always wanted a sibling and a small part of Emma that became more apparent with each day made it clear that she had always wanted a daughter. The four of them made a wonderful family, unusual, slightly broken, but wonderful none the less.

Emma watched the snow pile up on the windowsill for a few minutes while Jefferson pulled out clothes for the two of them; Shoveling would need to happen despite everyone's obvious displeasure. "Did it snow in the Enchanted Forest? I never really thought to ask. Or was it a place like California with constantly beautiful weather with only the occasional disaster?" A pair of leggings, rapidly followed by a pair of jeans landed in front of her. Jefferson was meticulous about dressing for the weather, and dressing in general. It was one of the qualities that endeared him to Emma. His rather elegant but eccentric wardrobe was a thing to behold.

"It snowed, not quite as much but enough for it to be a problem. Do we think it'll stop soon?" He was already dressed and pulling on a jacket. Emma had missed this and would have to undress and redress him later, perhaps dropping the children off with their grandparents for a night to themselves. Emma quickly followed suit and followed the sound of delighted laughter outside into the backyard where Grace and Henry were showing some intense dedication to putting as much snow down the back of the others jacket as was humanly possible.

"When you two get sick you can't complain to me!" she laughed. Watching them was a joy she never thought she'd have or deserve. Jefferson, now at her side seemed to feel the same way. He had the strangest look on his face, it was the expression of an adult male about to do something incredibly stupid for no good reason other than for the fun of it. Had he been a college student, it would have involved other people and the phrase "dude, hold my beer and watch this!". A massive snowball splattered on top of Emma's head and dripped down her face in icy rivulets. Here she was thinking she had married a mature and reasonable human being. This was clearly not the case.

Grace and Henry stopped dead, watching their father grinning like a school boy and their mother with an expression that could be labelled as a cross between fury, indignation, and childish glee. It was a moment that could only be seen and processed in a memory, it happened that quickly. Emma had Jefferson pinned down in a pile of snow and they were both laughing. She piled snow on top of him and waved Grace and Henry over. "We're making a snowman!" Both children shrieked with joy and Jefferson was still on the ground howling with laughter. Maybe shoveling could wait.


End file.
